


Adventures in Fineness

by insominia



Series: Slow Burning Adventures in Mutual Pining between a Railroad Loyalist and a Brotherhood Synth [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Resolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia
Summary: In the face of a suicide mission Nate and Danse finally, *finally* get around to acknowledging whatever it is that is between them.Until the mission is over, and they don't.And then they do again.And then they don't.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark and what Brotherhood personnel were running around had far too much to occupy themselves with than to pay any attention to the paladin and the knight sitting off to the side. Proctor Ingram was barking orders, checking the schematics, double checking them, _triple_ checking them. The airport had never seen such activity, not even when they’d secured it. Elder Maxson was on his way down, he would be here to see Nate off, to see if they could successfully infiltrate the Institute and everyone wanted to make sure they were good to go by the time he arrived.

In theory, Nate should have been right in there with Ingram. He didn’t have the technical know-how but he still knew more about what was going on than anyone else, even if that was by default rather than ability. Danse had scoured the Commonwealth with him and had carried most of the parts that were being used; he could probably be of some use. But nobody bothered them, letting them sit off to the side in silence, watching their brothers and sisters rush about.

There was nothing to say and too much to possibly say all at the same time. Given that they were inside the airport and Nate was about to...do...what he was about to do, both men had left their armour on the Prydwen, waiting around in jumpsuits. If Nate was going to be killed on his way into the Institute no amount of armour would protect him.

Danse stared down at his hand, it seemed strangely empty. Beer. They needed beer. Or something stronger. Beside him, Nate was watching the flurry of activity, half-lit in the floodlights without excitement. It was something else.

Resignation.

It was going to work. Of course, it was, there was no reason to think that it wouldn’t. Virgil, the abomination, had as much riding on this as anyone else so he would not have double-crossed them. And if all this was an elaborate way to kill off the knight then frankly he deserved the accolade given how much effort he’d put into this betrayal. Everything was going to be fine. So fine in fact that they hadn’t needed to address the alternative. Because it was going to be fine. Which was why, while Ingram had been shoring up their construction, Nate and Danse had spent a couple of days at the Castle, ensuring that everything wouldn’t fall apart during Nate’s excursion into fineness. Nate had poured over paperwork, just double checking that everything was still as fine as it should be. After all, he was going away for a few days and only a few days but who could say what could happen in a few days?   
Then there were the letters. One addressed to each of the ragtag band Nate had gathered around himself since his awakening in the wasteland. Sure, they could be construed as goodbye letters, but that was just common practice and had nothing to do with the situation at hand. Danse didn’t even know about them, not officially. But Nate had pointed out, with added emphasis, the footlocker he had commandeered aboard the Prydwen that contained his personal effects. After all, the Commonwealth was a dangerous place, who could say what would happen. Not _specifically_ trying to get into the Institute of course, just generally.

Getting into the Institute was going to be fine.

A couple of days and Nate’d be back on the Prydwen, debriefing and they wouldn’t have given today a second thought. By then it would just be another part of the mission.

Danse hadn’t said anything since they sat down. Nate hadn’t either, though occasionally they caught each other’s eye and pretended to smile, acting as though this was just another mission.

“Ten minutes,” Ingram called over, “then we should be good to go!”

Nate raised a hand in acknowledgment and the two returned to their silence.

It was almost comical that after a few minutes they both turned to each other at the same time and ended up speaking over each other. They didn’t catch what the other said and ended up chuckling before returning to their silence.

“You’re going to be ok filing that report from that recon we did?” Nate asked, passing time.

Danse frowned, “I’m quite sure I’ll be able to handle a report, knight.”

“Five minutes, knight! Get over here!”

Nate sighed, heavily and stood up, stretching himself out just to waste time. He paused, as though waiting for Danse to say something but there was nothing. Maxson was arriving and Ingram was starting to throw switches. This was it. The floodlights were cut so their power could be transferred to the platform that seemed to look more menacing the more Danse looked at it. Nate was stepping up to it now, and this was it, actually _it_.

“Wait-” Danse said, crossing the space between them without memory of doing so. Nate paused on the step and turned to the paladin. Surprisingly, he was grinning. He waited for Danse to continue, but the paladin’s mind had gone blank and he had no idea of what he had even intended to say. Well, he had an inkling, but it seemed like there was too much and too little time in which to say it, all at once. “I-” he broke off almost as soon as he had started. This unknowable thing that had been between them for longer than Danse could remember right now seemed to suddenly be the most important thing on the earth, and yet he still couldn’t quite put it into words. And Nate was still grinning.

He tried again, “I-”

“I know,” Nate said, positively beaming back at him. Danse frowned, but Nate reached over and touched his forearm, holding him, not tightly but firmly, “I _know_ ,” he said, with added emphasis and when Danse looked up at him he saw that he _did_ know. The paladin wasn’t exactly sure what it was they shared the knowledge of but all the uncertainty, the frustration was reflected in Nate’s eyes. Along with something else. The something they hadn’t yet named, hell, they’d barely even acknowledged it. “I’ll see you on the other side,” Nate said, quietly and Danse heard the promise in his words. He couldn’t help but smile back, even though he knew this was probably the most inappropriate time they could have chosen to have a personal discussion. Not that it had been much of a discussion.

“On the other side,” Danse said, and somehow even though they hadn’t actually said or done anything, an agreement had formed between them and Danse couldn’t help but scowl that they had seemingly wasted so much time already. Nate hadn’t even stepped onto the platform yet and the paladin was already impatient for him to get back, from the way Nate looked over at him, the feeling seemed to be mutual.

Maxson and Ingram were moving forward to run over whatever it was they needed Nate to remember before he attempted the journey, so Danse took a step back to watch. Occasionally, Nate’s eyes met his and Danse found himself on the receiving end of a wordless understanding, before Ingram moved towards the console and it was finally time.

The technicalities washed over Danse, even though he had technically been as involved in the building of the relay as anyone else. Nate was nervous, they’d known each other long enough for Danse to see him bury the anxiety deep down where no one would see it. But there was no mistaking the way he worried his lip between his teeth, the way his eyes seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once. Maxson moved off, saluting him, but Nate’s eyes seemed to hone onto Danse and stayed there, even as Ingram called out,

“In three...two...one...”

There was a flash of light so bright for a moment Danse had to cover his eyes, but the blue glow remained behind his eyelids even when he closed them. When he looked again, his gut wrenched, Nate was gone and it might have been successful, but the relay had not survived the attempt. Black smoke belched from the machinery and Danse realised that he was on his knees, though he had no recollection of falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank God, or whatever there was out there, for Proctor Ingram.

_‘If you want us to try and salvage anything from this I’m going to need Paladin Danse’s help-’_

_‘I understand, sir, but next to the knight and myself Paladin Danse had the most experience with the schematics and construction of the relay-’_

_‘Even if it comes to dismantling this thing I’m going to need Paladin Danse’s help, he helped build it after all-’_

She hadn’t asked Danse to do a thing. Not a single thing. Maxson waited twelve hours at least before he started considering the possibility that the attempt to infiltrate the Institute had failed and Nate had been lost. Danse was not surprised to find orders dispatching him elsewhere rather than lose time simply staring at the blackened platform where Nate had taken his last breath above ground. He was crushed but not surprised when Ingram received orders to go over the telemetry from the relay with a fine tooth comb so they could consider recreating the attempt and learning what, if anything, had gone wrong this time. He was surprised when Ingram agreed with the Elder but insisted that if she was going to do anything, Paladin Danse was an essential resource and he simply _had_ to be assigned to her while she figured it out.

Danse hadn’t thought he could be of any use, and he was surprised to hear Ingram argue so insistently for him. But when he reported for duty, she hadn’t asked anything of him, she’d let him sit, where he had sat the day before beside Nate, and wait. Occasionally, he could rouse himself to do some menial task – run messages, fetch provisions, jobs that were more suited to the greenest of initiates, but such things kept him busy and didn’t require thought. Easy for him to lose himself in grunt work than think about what had happened. Or what might have happened at least.

Technically the Brotherhood would consider Nate alive for the next five days before they considered him M.I.A and assigned a new knight to fill the gap in Gladius. Not that anyone could fill the gap, Danse thought. That gap was all he thought about. That and how pitiful their acknowledgment of _it_ had been before Nate had gone. Life in the wasteland was brutal and short, even in something as meaningful as the Brotherhood; for the life of him, Danse couldn’t think of a single reason why he hadn’t just overcome his awkwardness and talked to the man. It seemed ridiculous that they couldn’t even have had a conversation, given that they’d _slept together_. Why hadn’t Danse pursued him? Why had he waited until the prospect of death before he’d even indicated an interest? It was the most unsatisfactory resolution to a relationship in all of Danse’s sorry history of dating and he hadn’t even been dating the knight.

It had been three days, possibly four, surely more than two when Danse found himself sitting, always sitting, wondering how different this felt to losing anyone else under his command when he glanced up and Nate was there. Danse rose so fast he almost lost his balance, sending the tray beside him clattering to the floor; Ingram turned at the noise and cursed loudly when she saw the knight. In a way it was a comfort to Danse, he hadn’t gone mad with grief and hallucinated it. Nate really was there.

For a moment, nobody moved, as though they expected the knight to crumple to the ground, but aside from shifting to steady himself after his sudden appearance, he seemed fine. Physically at least. He hadn’t yet met Danse’s eye but even at a distance, Danse could see that there was something wrong. Ingram hadn’t noticed, or maybe she had, she was calling for a runner to notify the Prydwen, simultaneously calling for Doctor Cade, while also seeming to ask Nate if he was alright without so much as drawing a breath. Nate staggered off the platform and Danse was there beside him, grabbing him roughly under the shoulder as he went down, but he wasn’t hurt. Someone was beside them bombarding him with questions.

‘ _Did you see it?’_

_‘What was it like?’_

_‘Did you get into the Institute?’_

_‘Can you describe it_ -’

“Alright, that’s enough,” Ingram snapped and Danse felt the gathering crowd disperse before it could fully form. “Everyone back to work!”

The two of them gave Nate a moment to breathe, familiar as he was with hysteria, burnout and everything in between, Danse could tell the moment Nate’s awareness came to them, but the paladin didn’t let him up. Instead, he asked, quietly, “what’s your condition, soldier?”

The question seemed to ground the man, or at least, it gave him a moment to think. It didn’t matter what he had seen, where he had been, all that mattered was right here, right now, his superior officer was asking if he was hurt.

“I’m ok,” Nate replied, shakily, and Danse allowed him to rise to his feet. The knight handed a holotape to Ingram and she took it without comment, for which Danse made a mental note to thank her for. As well as her many other kindnesses these last few days. Danse took a moment to look over the knight, but really, aside from the blank expression Danse didn’t really want to analyse right now, he looked ok. Tired, but ok.

“What do you need?” Danse asked, trying to focus the man on the immediate issues, everything else could wait.

Nate thought for a moment, a long moment. “I need somewhere to think.”

So Danse took him somewhere. They didn’t go far from the airport, just a short way along the coast to a place where they couldn’t see the Brotherhood patrols, where they could forget all of that. Nate sat down beside the water, staring out at it and Danse let him think. Besides, the paladin was having his own revelation. For years he had breathed Brotherhood. The mission was everything. He had led his team into the Commonwealth and seen most of them cut down for their trouble. He had felt elation when he’d seen the Prydwen darken the sky as it crossed the wasteland, announcing their intent loud and clear to all who beheld her. He himself had filed the initial reports regarding the anomalous energy readings detected by his very team. Yet, Nate was back, with presumably first-hand knowledge of the Institute. He could tell them everything about it, everything that he had seen or inferred. No conversation would have been too minor, no detail considered insignificant and yet Danse only had one question threatening to scream itself as he kept it under tight control.

‘ _Did you find your son_?’

 


	3. Chapter 3

The sigh of relief that escaped Danse as he stepped into his quarters gave way immediately to a groan of exhaustion. He had barely made it to the bed before he dropped, not even removing his boots or his jumpsuit, just allowing himself to crash out heavily onto the mattress. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so tired. Physically, traipsing across the Commonwealth in power armour was enough to wear anyone out, especially when they hadn’t stopped for more than a few hours rest here and there. The Liberty Prime project could not afford delays. But emotionally, Danse had barely had time to acknowledge that he had connected with Nate, potentially lost him, found him again and debriefed him let alone process any of it. The report had barely touched Maxson’s desk before they had received their next assignment and though Nate had relished the opportunity to throw himself into a mission, Danse knew it was so he wouldn’t have to think about the Institute and he was just as exhausted as the paladin. Probably more so, given that Danse had at least slept a little in the last forty-eight hours.

Between Doctor Li and Nate, the Brotherhood had enough information on the Institute to keep the scribes busy for decades. But nobody had asked the question yet, ‘what happened to your son?’ and Nate hadn’t volunteered the information. It was eating him up, or at least Danse assumed it was that. Something was gnawing at the Knight, Danse knew the look. That and he hadn’t said more than two words beyond the debriefing. Whatever promises they had wordlessly exchanged before he stepped onto the platform remained unacknowledged as Danse just tried to get them through the mission in one piece.

He glanced at the time, he had seven hours before they had to leave for their next assignment – retrieving nukes from the Glowing Sea. And in that time he had to rest up, eat, service his power armour and… he was just going to sleep. He dashed off a priority message to the maintenance bay, someone else could shore up his suit, right now he was going to crash on the bed and forget everything until the morning.

Falling onto the bed with a satisfying crash, Danse had barely allowed his eyes to close before there was a knock at the door. As he was off duty there were no repercussions to the string of profanity that left the paladin’s mouth and as it happened the words were muffled by his pillow, but it did little to assuage his anger at being interrupted. He didn’t open the door so much as he yanked it and he had just enough time to register that it was Nate before the knight threw himself at Danse.

Danse stumbled, having completely failed to catch Nate, seeing as he was taken completely off guard. But he didn’t have the chance to question what on earth was going on before he felt hot lips against his and Nate’s hands sliding up his back, his neck, grasping his head firmly, holding it in place so he could practically devour his senior officer. Somewhere on the edge of his awareness, he heard the door slam shut and then he was spun around and the door was at his back while Nate continued to press, suck and _oh_ \- bite the paladin’s lips.

Danse’s hands were grasping at Nate’s hips, pulling him closer before his brain caught up and he registered what was going on. There was something wrong, beyond the fact that Nate apparently couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He pulled his head back sharply, wincing as it banged against the steel of the door, “what are you doing?” he grunted as Nate let out an uncharacteristic whine, chasing the paladin’s lips. He only managed to make contact for a brief second before Danse pulled away again, this time moving his hands to hold onto Nate’s shoulders, holding him firmly in place. “Nate? What’s going on?”

“I thought it was obvious,” Nate groaned, surging forward again and this time Danse let him, allowing his hands to slide under the knight’s undershirt, feeling the heat spark between them at that first touch of bare skin. Danse sighed, parting his lips and Nate took the opportunity to gently lick at the seam, pressing forward with far greater gentleness than he had so far. At that first taste of him, something inside Danse’s brain suddenly clicked and the sense of wrongness that had been gathering on the edge of his senses gained full coherency and he pushed Nate off him with a frustrated sigh.

“You’re drunk,” he snapped, the taste of vodka, whiskey, and God knows what else on his tongue.

To his credit, Nate only swayed a little as he shrugged. “So?” he asked, grasping Danse’s hand and pulling him towards the bed. “Want this,” he murmured, moving in to kiss the paladin’s neck, “want you,” and Danse could almost believe him. Danse _did_ believe him. But there were a million and one reasons racing through his mind as to why this was a bad idea, a _really_ bad idea. The bad idea to top all bad ideas. Now if his dick could get with the programme that would be just great. Nate groaned as Danse pushed him down onto the bed and that groan was not helping the situation.

Nate lay back against the mattress, clearly happy with the direction in which things were going and Danse could feel his self-control pushed to its very limits to not lie down next to him. It didn’t help when Nate slipped the shirt over his head and threw it into the room, over Danse’s shoulder. Danse felt his mouth go dry as Nate reached for him, but his head won out, somehow his brain managed to make the decision and he pulled away, moving to throw the blanket over the knight instead. Nate protested immediately but Danse was already moving away. “In the morning,” Danse said, firmly, “when you’re sober.”

By the time Danse got to the door Nate was asleep, snoring unattractively with his mouth open, drooling already onto Danse’s pillow. For a moment Danse paused, his hand on the door handle, looking back at the bed, wanting nothing more than to crawl into it beside Nate, even though it would be a tight fit. They’d manage. “In the morning,” he told himself, firmly, letting himself out before he could second guess himself. The strange looks from his brothers and sisters were enough to put a dampener on any lingering ardour, as Danse made his way to the bunk deck and collapsed onto Nate’s empty bed, trying to ignore the lingering smell of the knight on the pillow.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Danse rapped hard on his own door before stepping into his own room, entering with as much noise as he could possibly make. It had been a long time since he had slept in the communal bunks and he had not missed it, not in the slightest. He hadn’t gotten much rest and he was not looking forward to traipsing through the Glowing Sea as exhausted as he was, so he wasn’t too bothered about disturbing Nate. After all, this was his room.

Nate was still in the bed, he groaned loudly, a rather different groan from the one the night before as Danse threw the light switches and stepped heavily towards him.

“No, no no no,” the knight muttered under his breath, turning his face to Danse’s pillow.

“Fall out soldier!” Danse called, far louder than he needed to, grinning as Nate pulled the pillow over his ears. “Our transport leaves in thirty and one way or another you’ll be on it.”

Nate groaned loudly, “how much did I drink last night?”

“Too much,” Danse sighed, “I brought you coffee. Now get up, you might as well use my shower privileges while you’re here.” He put the steaming cup he’d brought from the mess onto the nightstand and made a hasty exit before Nate could ask him any awkward questions about why he was in the paladin’s bed.

Of course, awkward questions could only be held off for so long. Danse waited in the vertibird, surprised when Nate actually made it on time, though cutting it fine and looking like hell. Naturally, the first thing out of his mouth was, “I woke up in your bed?” as though it were a question, not a statement of fact and the pilot snorted. Danse was grateful when the ignition sequence was loud enough to drown out further conversation, settling for rolling his eyes as an answer and making himself comfortable. He was going to try and catch up on some sleep, even though they wouldn’t be in the air that long, but maybe it would be long enough for Nate to remember what had happened the night before.

The vertibird had crossed the Commonwealth, landed, dropped Danse and Nate off and started it’s return journey before Nate spoke again.

“Did I-” he broke off, frowning and tried again, “did I try-”

“Yes,” Danse said, deciding to save him the embarrassment. It didn’t work, "quite admirably given your inebriation."

Nate flushed deep red, “oh...oh man I’m-”

“Don’t worry about it, soldier,” Danse shrugged, “try again when you’re sober.”

Thankfully, Haylen was already waving to them so Nate didn’t have time to respond and Danse didn’t have time to freak out over his blatant invitation.

He really was tired.

In hindsight, it was not the best of plans that sent a sleep-deprived paladin and his hungover subordinate into the Glowing Sea to retrieve excessive amounts of nuclear weaponry. But they weren’t the worst conditions either of them had operated under and their power armour took the brunt of any mistakes they made. It was not ideal, but as long as they secured the weapons, it would do.

“Remind me to put in for leave after this,” Nate muttered, as they made their way through the half-ruined facility which might, _might_ , have the nukes they were looking for. “I feel like I need to sleep for a week.”

“Roger that, though maybe next time you could stay in your own bed?”

“I dunno,” Nate grinned, “your bed was pretty comfy.” He paused for a moment, looking back at Danse as though gauging how far he could go and then, throwing caution to the wind he added, “would have been better with you in it though.” He held his breath for a moment, waiting for the paladin to berate him but instead he received an eye roll and the hint of a smirk. Danse made to move off when Nate could have sworn he heard, quietly, as though spoken into the wind,

“I could say the same for yours.”

In hindsight, Nate could see exactly why fraternisation was banned within units. That brief exchange of awkward flirtations was enough to set Nate, normally calm and controlled in any combat situation, on edge. He seemed hyper-aware of Paladin Danse’s position at all times, even though their power armour was hardly conducive to the suggestion of romance, Glowing Sea notwithstanding. From the way Danse kept glancing over at him, he could only assume that he was feeling the same. Everything had changed it seemed, but there was still the uncomfortable spark, somehow magnified by the fact that they were now openly flirting.

Whatever tension was crackling between them had the decency to slip away sharply when they entered the Sentinel site, as they both readied their weapons, preparing to be overwhelmed by an assault that never came. In fact, the site seemed eerily silent as they stepped out onto a walkway and found themselves looking down at a veritable arsenal of nuclear warheads. Nate let out a whistle before turning to the paladin, “guess we’re in the right place?” Danse nodded an affirmative, before he tucked his rifle tighter against his suit, knowing that if this was as an important military site as it seemed it would not stay as quiet as it had so far.

He was right. They’d barely reached the lower levels before the ferals emerged. Lots of ferals.

“I hate ferals,” Nate muttered after the last of them had fallen into a flurry of disintegrated dust. Danse watched him wipe remains of ferals from his sleeve, “this is downright unsanitary.”

“At least that was the last of them...”

There was a loud shot from the other end of the room, “who are you to tread on Atom’s holy ground?!”

Even within their power armour they could sense their mutual eye roll, while Nate’s microphone amplified his low groan of, “oh what now?!”

Danse suggested that they kill the follower after he made it clear that he wouldn’t let them near the warheads. Despite his vehemence, Nate managed to talk him down, though the fact that he was so happy for the nukes to be used even for the Brotherhood’s purpose made Danse want to vaporise him for good measure. But, it was worth it when they finally stepped into the armoury and looked up at a whole arsenal of nuclear warheads that would work for Liberty Prime. Nate removed the helmet so he could whistle, low and long, unhindered by steel. “Well...looks like Ingram’s gonna be happy.” To Nate’s surprise, Danse’s suit hissed as he stepped down from it, moving to activate the beacon that would alert the Brotherhood to their success.

“We did well, knight,” Danse said, “you get back to the Prydwen, I’m to stay here and supervise retrieval.”

Nate jumped out of his suit, he hated towering over Danse, it didn’t feel natural. Not when he was so used to looking up at him. “You’re not coming with me?”

“I’ll rendezvous with you at base. Elder Maxson’s orders were quite clear and it’s my job to make sure all these warheads are properly accounted for before they’re taken back to the airport.”

Nate stared at him for a moment.

“Is there a problem?”

“No I just...” Nate trailed off, internally debating whether he was going to ask the question or not. Danse was still looking at him, almost expectantly, waiting for him to say something, “nothing, it’s fine.” Nate sighed, did he sound disappointed? He felt disappointed, from the way Danse’s shoulders seemed to imperceptibly sag, he wasn’t the only one. Nate turned back to his suit, but he’d barely touched the steel before a rush of thought hit him and with the only thought of ‘ _fuck it_ ’ in his head he turned back to Danse, closed the distance between them and kissed him.

It was a fairly chaste kiss. Chaste and uncoordinated. Danse was caught off guard and it sounded like he was trying to stifle a cough of surprise, while Nate was applying far too much pressure for it to be considered pleasant, but at any rate it accurately conveyed the knight’s intentions. He broke away after just a moment and said, firmly, “so I’m sober and of sound mind and I’d like to get a drink with you when you finish up here.”

Danse was grinning right back at him, it was a little unnerving, right up until he said, quietly, “I’d like that.”

Nate beamed, “great. Guess we should stop beating around this bush, huh?”

“I’m not sure I understand the reference but yes, we do seem to have been dancing around this for a while.”

“I’ll see you back on the Prydwen?” Nate asked, uncertainly, as though Danse might have changed his mind about the whole thing in the last twenty seconds.

But Danse just nodded, “you will, knight.”

Nate couldn’t stop smiling as he turned back to his suit. His fingers brushed against the steel and for a moment he thought about kissing Danse again, but if he did that he wouldn’t leave and he didn’t want whatever this was to start under distracting each other from the mission. Danse would be justified in telling him to take a hike if they did, and Maxson probably wouldn’t be too happy either. So, Nate climbed into the suit, already feeling at a distance from the paladin as the armour closed around him. He glanced back at Danse who was already taking a visual inventory of what they’d secured. Raising his hand, he was a little put out when Danse didn’t look back to wave him off, but then it didn’t really matter. Nate would make his report to Maxson, the nukes would be loaded and in no time at all the two of them would be on a proper date.

 


End file.
